Field of the Disclosure
The following specification discloses inventions in the field of multimedia content delivery platforms and, more specifically, methods and systems for maintaining the delivery platform's environmentally exposed multimedia signal acquisition devices.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of multimedia content delivery, outdoor signal acquisition devices exposed to environmental conditions may experience reliability challenges related to extreme weather including extreme winter weather in central and northern North America, Europe, Asia, and elsewhere. Accumulation of snow on a dish antenna, for example, can result in loss of signal. Conventional methods and systems for preventing weather conditions from impacting the reliability of environmentally exposed signal acquisition devices may lack sufficient ability to identify weather conditions warranting corrective action and may reside beyond the scope of the platform's management system.